


Приблизительно 101 способ применения дугового реактора

by faikit, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [101 Uses for an Arc Reactor, or Thereabouts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850412) by [AnonEhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse). 



— Конечно, можно автограф, — ответил Стив постреленку, протянувшему клочок бумаги, бывший частью витрины магазина, пока группа злодеев не превратила окрестности в руины. Он взял листок и огляделся — здесь не было ни единой плоской поверхности.

— Эй, Железный Человек.

— Да, Кэп?

Тони передал Халку коробку с кошкой и четырьмя перепачканными, но невредимыми котятами. Тот расплылся в улыбке. Тони подошел и снял шлем. Его волосы взмокли и перепутались.

— Чего тебе?

— Встань здесь. Да, вот так, — Стив прижал листок к реактору и расписался.

Тони закатил глаза.

— Всегда рад помочь.

***

Стив поежился и подышал на руки.

— Где твои перчатки? — спросил Тони.

Они сидели бок о бок в пещере и наблюдали, как большой двуногий ящер мочится на квинджет. Дикая Земля оказалась к самолету беспощадна.

— Швырнул ими в стаю рапторов. Запах ненадолго сбил их с толку, и я успел подобрать свой щит. Не ожидал, что будет так холодно.

— Думаю, начинается буря, — сказал Тони. — Хорошо, это отпугнет ящеров. Через несколько часов можно будет вернуться к квинджету, — он посмотрел, как Стив растирает руки. — Клади их сюда, здоровяк, — и похлопал себя по груди.

— Спасибо, — Стив прижал ладони к поверхности реактора и облегченно вздохнул. — Тепло.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

***

— Итак, мы разделимся для поиска информации и выберемся прежде, чем тут все рухнет, — Стив поднял план, который вытащил из опрокинутого стола. — Я нашел только одну карту, но можно сделать копии.

— Это место настолько допотопное, что здесь нет даже ксерокса, — проворчал Тони.

— Нет даже стола с подсветкой, — пробормотал Стив, переводя взгляд с карты на листы бумаги и обратно.

Тор указал на грудь Железного Человека. Стив уставился на дуговой реактор.

— Хорошо, — развел руками Тони и лег на стол, позволив Стиву быстро перерисовать карту — в итоге он управился с копиями в считанные минуты.

— Я чувствую себя использованным.

Стив потрепал его по плечу.

***

Тони стоял рядом со Стивом в заброшенной лачуге, где они укрылись после того, как металлоядные термиты сгрызли его костюм вместе с коммуникаторами и мотоциклом Стива. К счастью, после они передохли от несварения желудка.

— Серьезно, ты можешь испечь хлеб?

— Может быть, — ответил Стив. — Припасы выглядят не очень свежими и муки не так уж и много, чтобы тратить попусту. Если хочешь, я могу испечь в сковороде лепешки, типа хлебцев.

— Лучше хлеб.

— Да, но для этого нужно, чтобы подошли дрожжи. А дров мало, и топить печь только для этого... — Стив взглянул на Тони. — До какой температуры разогревается дуговой реактор?

— Серьезно? — Тони посмотрел на мешочек муки, маленький пакетик сухих дрожжей и чашку с водой. — На поверхности обычно от сорока до сорока трех градусов. В зависимости от использования и энергопотребления.

— Отлично. Ложись на скамью, — Стив всыпал сахар в стакан с водой и перемешал, затем вскрыл пакетик и добавил дрожжи. — Ну так ты хочешь хлеба или нет?

Тони с ворчанием лег.

— Я, конечно, горячий парень, но есть же пределы. Я тебе не конфорка.

— Угомонись, — Стив поставил чашку на реактор.

***

— Она холодная!

— Не будь ребенком.

Стив задумчиво смотрел на раздетого Тони, лежащего на спине в ожидании. Глаза его сияли в свете реактора, разгоняющего полумрак их спальни.

— Я знаю, что ты задумал, — прищурился Тони.

Стив улыбнулся и помахал пакетиком смазки.

— Отлично! Но не думай, что когда-нибудь сможешь использовать меня для того, чтобы подогреть в постели начос, — он выхватил пакетик и положил на реактор. — Ну-ка поцелуй меня, пока мы ждем.

Стив оказал ему эту услугу, затем прервался и отстранился.

— Если тебе скучно, могу сделать теневые марионетки.

Тони потянул Стива на себя для очередного поцелуя.


End file.
